Insomniac
by Kandyrezi
Summary: Yosafire can't seem to fall asleep, so she tries to find a solution. [slight yosafroze fluff]


**a/n: theres a disturbing lack of these two on here so I came to fix**

 **Prompt: muse desperately wants to go to sleep, but cannot.**

* * *

Finishing up the last question to homework, the female demon closes the book with just as fast with a loud thud, setting the pencil down as it rolls away. Smiling proudly to herself, she exhales, thinking how great it is to have finished up her work for once.

Though an hour had gone by along with procrastination, it was now dark outside, faint glimmering stars were making themselves visible.

"Aw man, can't believe it took this long..." Yosafire muses, yawning as she stretches her arms. "Well, time for bed, I guess... school tomorrow and all, sheesh." She has no idea how she even managed to convince herself to finish schoolwork for once. The demon inches away from the table and hops off the stool, making her way into the other room.

Getting out of her casual clothing and replacing them with nightwear, Yosaf slips under the covers and snuggles close to her pillow and pulling the blanket over her shoulder. Knowing tomorrow would be another fun one, she closes her eyes and eagerly awaits for the early morning sun to rise.

She only listens to her own breathing for some time, slightly opening her eyes then flips around to the other side, only the dark room adjusted to them. She finds it hard to get comfortable for some reason and figures she must've been laying here for a while now.

She even goes as far as to count sheep in her head, like dreadful silent ticking of a clock echoing in her mind. It usually helped, even if it is boring, but that's probably the point. Closing her eyelids again, she'd faintly begun.

She imagines ten fluffy sheep jump over a fence... the scenery is bright in her mind, with glowing olive grass and clear sky, much like her beloved flower garden.

Twenty sheep jump over...

It counts to fifty sheep...

Seventy sheep... It now begins to fade out, too uninterested in keeping the repeating scenario going.

The young demon groans quietly and switches sides again, not even feeling a slightest bit sleepy.

Out of the blue, a better idea pops into her mind, something that might be considered ridiculous but such statement did not cross her own mind. Yosafire rolls over and out of bed, the turquoise covers as they fall off her shoulders. She walks out of the bedroom, wondering if she looked like a sleepwalker from a side for a moment, putting on some footwear then making her way to the front door. Casually slipping outside where she could barely see.

The warmth radiates off her in a matter of seconds as the chilly wind sweeps past her, trying to pry into her skin through the fabric. Yosafire shivers, quickly turning to the left as she sprints towards another house, looking both ways to make sure not to catch anyone's awoken unneeded attention, though it was unlikely anyway.

It even takes less than a minute to reach the destination, or at least she thought. She squints her eyes at the sign of the owners house, to be sure she is in the right place. At the failed attempt, she has to get awkwardly close, her face nearly shoved against the sign, but manages to faintly make out her friend's name. It doesn't help she isn't wearing her glasses either.

Oblivious to the wrong-time situation, she enthusiastically knocks on the wooden door.

A minute of having to boringly wait for a response, Yosaf sighs but then hears faint footsteps and a click of a sound. The door creaks open slowly, a light illuminates through the crack. Confused blue eyes peer out from inside and meet a pair of lighter pink ones.

"Heya, Froze." The demon greets, keeping her voice low though grinning from ear to ear nonetheless.

The angel muses, rubbing her eye, getting a clearer look who's pestering her at this time "Huh? Yosaf...?" She was in her pajamas, as was the other.

 _"Ahh, Froze looks cute in them!"_ the green haired demon thought, little imaginative hearts in her eyes, getting momentarily distracted but then remembered, coming to her senses.

"Sorry to stumble at your door at this time," Yosafire began, "But... I can't seem to get a wink of sleep, so I dunno what to do about it." she explains quickly, wanting to come inside from the coldness of the night.

"Maybe I could stay over at your house, that'll make me tired, maybe?"

The angel only blinks once dully in response.

"It'll be a like a sleepover?" she tries again, giving her friend the cutest expression she could muster, but it didn't seem to do much to convince. Froze scans Yosafire over, in just her white pajamas and shoes, like she rolled out of bed to get a quick nighttime snack, except got lost on her way there.

Finally, she furrows her brows, "Yosafire, it is past midnight!" The angel tries not to shout but her voice comes to a little louder than wanted. The demon must've forgotten normal people actually sleep during at this time of night.

She expected the harsh outburst yet doesn't seem fazed by it much, "I know, I know, but I just wanted to do something about my problem, so I came to you."

"Unbelievable..." she groans quietly after a few seconds of following silence, not up to at all to deal with her shenanigans at this time, plus the other seemed to be shivering as she nervously fiddles with her fingers, "You shouldn't run back and forth. Just... stay over for tonight, I guess." Froze's cheeks heat up from sheer embarrassment, " But _only_ this time, alright? Don't make it into a habit."

Yosaf grins excitedly as her eyes light up, "Thanks, Froze! I promise I'll think of something else when I can't sleep."

She lets the demon through then closes the door, blocking anymore cold wind from entering.

The angel turns to look at her friend, sighing deeply, "I'm going back to bed. I'm not in the mood to babysit you."

"I'll come too!" she declares.

"I don't have another availabe bed for you... I don't know why you even thought coming here would be a good idea. But if it'll make you fall asleep, you can have my bed."

"No Froze, it'll be like I would be kicking you out of your own home." Yosafire shook her head, "We'll share!"

Froze looks puzzled at the suggestion for a second.

"I'm always up for a snuggling session." The demon winks.

"U-Uhm, I..." Froze shook her head, the blush on her cheeks deepening, "Idiot..."

Yosafire runs to jumps to the bed with no second thoughts, pulling her knees close to her chest, looking at her friend expectantly as she grabs the blanket.

Froze doesn't as much glance at the other as she slips next to the demon, laying down and turning her back to the other.

Yosafire frowns, but does the same. She really thought some cuddling with Froze would put her mind to ease. But not like she got the change at all, too nervous to even ask, having a feeling the angel might lash out at her if she got too close.

She lies there on one spot for a while, hardly moving, cautiously to not wake up the sleeping angel next to her. She barely feels like ready to drop, but eventually the position starts to become uncomfortable, so she shifts around a bit more. She stops when an arm wraps itself around Yosaf's waist. Her closed eyes shoot open as she turns her head a bit to look over her shoulder.

"Froze?"

She only feels soft warm breathing against her neck. Without waking her up, she wiggles to turn around carefully, so that their noses almost touch. She puts her own arm around the same place as the other did, placing her head against the angel's chest. Embracing closer to her, as she feels the warmth radiating from her. She grins for the umpteenth time this night, but now she really has a reason. Yosafire closes her eyes and pretends she's really sleeping, until it actually comes about.

The angel will probably freak out in the morning, but she's really glad nonetheless she decided to make this late-night visit.


End file.
